Where Are We?
by MatureishWriter01
Summary: Artemis and Wally find themselves in a world with dragons! With their team frantically trying to get them back and these strange Viking claiming the two are Gods, what'll they do? Implied Hiccstrid and Spitfire, some Supermartian and Chalant Takes place during YJ season 1 and a bit before season 6 of RTTE
1. Prologue

It was a quiet day in the cave.They had just gotten back from a small mission, and were all still fully dressed in costume, except for M'gann of course.

Robin was hanging upside down on the side of the couch, Artemis was with Wally in the kitchen, Conner was watching static, and M'gann was trying to find a polite way to ask him to change the channel. Zatanna timing Robin, for she claimed that he just _couldnt _stay upside down for over an hour.

Kaldur was currently in Atlantis for the week. After Meras pregnancy got out, and Aquaman eas busy with League things, Kaldur found himself taking care of Mera more often.

Wally gave Artemis a small kiss, before they heard a gasping Zatanna and a cackling Robin. The couple pulled away, fearful that their teammates saw them, but it was simply the fact that Robin _did _go over an hour hanging upside down.

Wally shook his head and looked back at Artemis. "You wanna go somewhere else?" the blonde knowingly questioned. The speedster nodded "You read my mind, Babe." he smiled at her, and he ran to the zeta tubes, Artemis not to far behind him.

The archer typed the coordinates in and the two walked in.

Suddenly, the zeta tubes started sparking, and the voice was static. Robin flipped back and ran toward them, the zeta tubes caught fire! Quickly Zatanna casted a spell and large amounts of water put the flames out.

Yet, when the team rushed up to help their friends, they were gone.

**Meanwhile...**"Thats not-no!" Hiccup helplessly tried to defend himself, as Astrid laughed hysterically. Hiccup raised a brow and slumped back in his chair.

"Hiccup I cant believe you!" Ruffnut cried out, and Tuffnut clutched chicken. "Thats preposterous! Toothless nearly killed Chicken!?" Artemis stopped laughing and gave the two confused looks. "I dont think thats how you use prepo-" she was cut off by the sounds of yelling.

The four of them rushed out, and got onto their dragons, trying to find the source of the screams. Snotlout and Fishlegs were currently on patrol, which might have been a bad idea.

The twins were signalled to go left, while Hiccup and Astrid went right. It wasnt long until another scream was heard. Yet, this time, it was from the twins.

Astrid and Hiccup quickly flew over, to find Barf and Belch on tbe ground, covered in something hard. The twins were in a rope. The two carefully dismounted off their dragons, and scoped the area. Suddenly, Toothless fired a plasma blast.

"Artemis!" someone cried out, and Hiccup saw a flash of red and yellow. He heard Astrid gasp behind him. In front of them, then, was a blonde woman, with green clothing and an arrow aimed at the two of them. Next to the woman was a redheaded man with a lightning bolt on his chest.

"Artemis..." he warned, Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other with confused glances. Astrid, becoming very impatient with the two, threw her axe, and the man sped up and caught it with ease.

The two gasped. "Zoran?" Hiccup questioned and the blonde woman laughed. The man gave them confused looks. "And Artemis!" Astrid exclaimed, pointing to the blonde.

**(Zoran is the Norse god of speed, and Artemis is the god of hunting, and has a bow. I know that Artemis is a Greek God, but for the sake of this story just imagine that shes a Norse God)**

"Uh, how do you know my name?" Artemis inquired, slowly beginning to put down her bow. Wally gently elbowed her arm "Artemis, they think we're gods." he explained and her brows furrowed.

"We're not who you think you are." Wally stated, carefully stepping forward. "You ran faster than a Speed Stinger!" Hiccup announced, and Astrid nodded.

"I-uh, theres an explanation for that." Ruffnut and Tuffnut popped up, large smiles on their faces. Artemis quickly aimed her bow back at the two, and Astrid did the same with her dagger.

"Okay! Everyone just-just put your weapons down." Wally calmly demanded, eyeing Artemis. The two blondes did so. Wally looked over to Hiccup, and smiled.

"We can explain _everything_, just don't attack us."

**I've never read a YJ and HTTYD crossover, so it is an honor to be the first to make one! (maybe) this has been on my drafts for ages now, so I decided to finish it up. Hope you enjoy!**

**If you did then PLEASE leave a follow/favorite and a review! They help me know of you want more!**


	2. Ambush

**So..uhh. Please forgive me for my months-long hiatus I nearly quit writing all together but I soon couldnt turn away from it so here I am. I will probably update to all my stories!**

Hiccup paced back and forth, Toothless laying down on the floor near him. Astrid was siting down, while Artemis and Wally were on the other side of the room.

"So...if you're not Artemis and you're not Zoran, then who are you two?" they looked at each other and Artemis sighed and stepped forward slightly. Astrid quickly stood up, as if warning Artemis to take another step.

Artemis glared at her but didnt say anything. "My name _is _Artemis, but I'm not a god." she tried to explain, the twins got a bit confused. "You use a bow." Rufflout stated, pointing to the bow that was lying on the table. Artemis just nodded. "Thats what I normally use. I'm no god, though."

Wally then stepped forward snd put a hand on his chest. "My name is Wally." Snotlout scoffed. "Wally? Weird." Wally raised an eyebrow but ignored him. "I got superspeed because of a chemical accident." Hiccup stopped in his tracks and walked up to the two of them.

"Howd you get here?" Artemis and Wally looked over to each other and shrugged. "We dont know." Fishlegs furrowed his brows in thought.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak but a Terrible Terror cut him off by flying into the room. Hiccup sighed and took the note off of it. Artemis and Wally looked at each other with confusion again.

"I didnt know dragons were real." she muttered and Wally shrugged in response. "Berk needs us, theyve been ambushed." he said angrily, walking over to Toothless.

"Fishlegs, stay here with them." he ordered. Wally took a step forward. "Artemis and I-we can help." he offered and Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Where were from, were heroes, we help people." he tried to explain.

"Thor knows we need it, especially if its Viggo." Snotlout stated, and Hiccup groaned, but nodded. Astrid stepped to them threateningly. "If you two have anything behind this ambush I'll-" Artemis scoffed and got closer to Astrid.

"I'd like to see you-"

"Okay! Okay! We understand." Wally said, grabbing Artemis' shoulders and pulling her back.

**Short but I have pretty big plans for this story!**


	3. Arguments

Wally ran across the water slow enough so he could tell where the dragons were going but fast enough for him to not fall into the water. He held Artemis in his arms.

Hiccup looked down at them with wonder. "How does he go that fast?" he asked aloud, "Why does it matter?" Snotlout spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Lets say they're lying and are teaming with Viggo, that means Viggo might know how to give other people that power, maybe even dragons." Fishlegs stated with a sigh.

"Then we need to keep a close eye on them." Astrid said, eyeing the two carefully. "I think you're just jealous of Artemis." Ruffnut said and Astrid laughed. "Why would I need to be jealous?" the blonde inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe because shes a god." Tuffnut then said and Fishlegs flew up. "They made it pretty clear that they arent gods." he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "We're here." Hiccup then said and everyone looked ahead of them to the island of Berk.

Things were on fire and people were screaming. "Snotlout, you and the twins go take out their ships." Hiccup ordered, he looked down to see Wally and Artemis but they werent there, instead they were already at Berk fighting.

Artemis ran at Ryker, who seemed to be ordering everyone. "Ive never met _you _before." he stated, taking his sword out. Artemis just raised an eyebrow at him, and beforr she could say anything he charged at her.

Artemis easily dodged his sword and she jumped over him, he looked confused and turned around, she punched him in the face and he backpedaled. He quickly shook it off, though and charged again.

Artemis slid through the gap between his legs and kicked under his feet making him fall down. She got on top of him and pointed a sharp arrow at his neck. "Surrender." she stated and he laughed.

Artemis glared at him and looked around. She noticed one of their ships blowing up, the enemies inside jumping out, but not coming up. Artemis quickly put her arrow away and ran to the water, jumping in.

"What in Thors name is she doing?!" Astrid cried out, she had Ryker! The battle is almost over! Artemis came back up, holding two men and bringing them back to shore. Hiccup looked over and noticed Ryker gone, on a ship with multiple men as they sailed off. Going after them now would be a suicide mission.

"What were you doing?!" Hiccup yelled at the archer before Astrid got the chance to. "You were going to kill them!" she argued and Hiccup shook his head. "They torture and kill dragons." Wally sped up to Artemis.

"Artemis this is the _past _probably centuries earlier from when we love they di things differently." he explained, even though he didnt like the fact that they killed any more than Artemis. He didnt want people with dragons going after them.

"You had our information and you let him go to save criminals!" Astrid then stated. Artemis glared and stepped forward. "Where I'm from killing makes you a criminal." the two blondes glared at each other.

"Did Viggo take anything?" Hiccup asked a large bearded man, who shook his head. "Then whyd he com-oh no." he wuickly mounted Toothless. "It was to distract us! Im such an idiot."

"Thats why they didnt want to stay behind, they wanted all of us to leave!" Snotlout said, pointing a figure to Artemis and Wally. The archer laughed. "You guys are crazy."

Wally picked her up bridal style. "We better get going." He stated and Hiccup nodded at him. Wally sped off as fast as he could, knowing the way to get to the island.


End file.
